The Mystic Springs Oasis lead
by Long Jhon Walker
Summary: Trying to solve her missing person case, police officer Judy Hopps got only one lead: The last time Mr.Otterton was seen he was talking with the small time con artist Nick Wilde. This lead will bring Judy to the Mystic Springs Oasis, a most unique establishment where inhibitions can be a little less harsh ... Judy/Nick Rated M


**What a great movie! I wrote this little piece to enrich the collection of Zootopia fanfictions, I truly hope you'll enjoy it! This is also the first time I write in english so don't hesitate to tell me if any sentence seems weird or wrong.**

* * *

Nick Wilde had no choice. That cop bunny had tricked him like a rookie and now she had a recording of him revealing his lifelong tax evasion. The deal was to help her solve her missing person case in exchange of the carrot themed pen-microphone. "So Mr. Otterton bought one of your 'pawpsicle', right? Where did he go after that?" she interrogated him. "I don't know! I wasn't even paying attention to that guy. I believe he went in that building over there." answered Nick while pointing across the street. _Mystic Springs Oasis_ was written in large letters on the façade, between colorful paintings of trees and nature. Under the name was the main entrance. "Let's go!" Exclaimed Judy filled with energy to finally progress on her only lead. She ran enthusiastically to the doors, forcefully bringing Nick behind her since she was holding tightly on his tie.

They came in, finding a Yak behind a desk in a big entry hall with another closed double door on the right. The Yak welcomed them and presented himself as "Yax", the owner of the Mystic Springs Oasis Relaxation Center. Visibly he had a lower than poor body hygiene, according to the swarm of flies literally coming out of his hair as he moved his head speaking. Judy forced herself to keep smiling and resisted the urge to run from the health hazard. It was the only lead she got! She showed her badge and introduced Nick as his assistant, earning a displeased scowl from the fox that was previously enjoying a lot the interaction. She gave Yax the picture of Mr. Otterton that she got from his wife and he immediately recognized him as one of his regular clients. Almost jumping with happiness, Judy asked him everything he knew about the missing otter. "I'm sorry; I don't know much about him apart that he came for yoga lessons. Don't worry though; his Guru will certainly know more than me. She's an elephant so she'll remember him easily! Follow me, this way."

Yax took a step on the side and came out of behind his desk, revealing that he was _fully naked_. Judy immediately covered hers eyes and turned herself around. "Nick, he's naked!" she yelped. The fox gave her the explanation with a malicious smile "Well yeah, it's pretty normal in a naturist club." "A naturist what?!" She turned around as Yax opened the big double door, revealing either a dream or a nightmare according to each own clothing policy. Judy's ears went down and her hands went up to cover her mouth wide open. In front of her was a squared garden filled with hundreds of naked animals! Horrified, she almost took a step back but her combative spirit refused to give up. She couldn't become a proper police officer if she ran from the first unexpected obstacle, even if it was not part of the academy training. "Did you know it?" she asked Nick furiously. He nodded that he did, his cunning smile growing even larger than it already was. She took a deep breath to calm down and regain her confidence.

She was almost ready to walk in but Yax attracted her attention. He was holding two plastic boxes, from a shelf previously hidden behind a curtain. To her left, Nick started unbuttoning his Hawaiian shirt. "What are you … Oh. She understood. Nick resumed _undressing_ his top.

-You know the saying: When in Rome, do as the Romans do. He removed his shirt and folded it carefully.

-Absolutely not! I'm a police officer and I refuse to take part in any nudist activities!

-You don't really have a choice, carrot. This is your only lead if I have to remember you! Nick empathized on the 'only' and falsely acted sorry for her.

-Is this … Is this one of your sly tricks?

-You need to surpass the shame society had laid on you, said Yax. This how nature made us, there's nothing to hide really. Moreover, studies have shown that nudism reduces stress and heart attack probability amongst-

-Ok, Ok, I got it, thank you very much." Judy was not even trying to sound sincere. She removed the chest armor that covered her uniform shirt and then her belt, and put them in the transparent box. But then the real deal began. She clenched her fist and went fast, to avoid thinking too long about it. She undressed fully and quickly tossed all her belongings with the rest, hiding her breasts with one arm and her most intimate part with the other one.

"Are you done?" she asked Nick angrily, turning around ... Only to have her stare fall on his fully exposed genitals for a fraction of a second before she could look away. She blushed madly and swallowed with difficulty. "That fox feels no shame whatsoever!" she thought, annoyed. The image of his balls and sheath covered with red fur was printed in her mind, even if she didn't want to acknowledge it. Nick Wilde on his side was quite enjoying the moment, and the view, even despite the unimpressive flat chest of the female bunny. "Do you even have something to hide up here?" he asked with a small chuckle. "At this point you should better hide your rear, because that's one thing more probable to cause a gentleman's boner, if I may." He said that with a big grin on his face. "No you may not! If you want to avoid a ten-year extended sentence, you better shut your mouth and get in right now." Nick mimicked a zipper closing his lips and walked forward without a sound.

Judy finally got inside the oasis, following Yax in front of her and still holding herself to save a little bit of decency. The animals around her were not making it easier at all. She was uncomfortably looking away from someone to immediately find someone else in an even worse activity. She shuddered and looked away from a elderly giraffe women, then stopped dead in her track when she saw that black panther guy … _licking his?!_

"Hey, what's the matter?" asked Nick. His look fell on the same feline than Judy. "Oh, whoa …

-'Whoa' is definitely not the term I would use for this, said Judy with a confused face.

-It's alright; I've done it one or two times in my life. It's an excellent stress reliever." The brain of Judy immediately replaced the male figure with Nick Wilde, still in full activity. Right away she covered her eyes with their hands and turned her head to distance herself further from her own imagination. "You just imagined me doing that, didn't you?" She answered yes with a grimace. "Did it … arouse you? He laughed.

-Definitely not.

-Well; I think that this, you, and all the rest … actually worked on me.

-What?" She turned her head toward him. He was pointing down. She looked down. His red canine penis was halfway erected out of his sheath, and his knot was already bulging in the lower part of it. She instantly jumped away at a safe distance. Yax had seen it too, and stepped in. "Oh man, you can't get to the yoga lesson in this state. It would disturb the vitality flow and bring poor vibes in the circle.

-You've heard the pro, make it go! Said Judy from where she had landed.

-Well, I can't just 'make it go' you see? answered Nick. I don't really have a way apart from … taking care of it.

-Well do your thing then! You probably have a lot of experience in that kind of work."

Nick looked at her, falsely vexed. He redirected his attention to his heated area, and approached his hand in a grasping stance. "Not right here! You dumb fox!" she said furiously. "Go somewhere, like behind a tree of something." Nick looked around, chose the closest oak and hid behind the trunk. While they were waiting Yax started a conversation with some customers, using words and concepts from another world. Judy was growing impatient the more the minutes passed. The feels in her body told her that if it continued like this, she could very well become horny too, and it was definitely not an option.

"Nick Wilde, are you done yet? She said loudly towards the tree.

-Well I don't know why but … it seems that I can't do it, he responded from behind the tree with an ashamed voice.

-Did I just hear what I think I heard? Judy was incredulous.

-Maybe you could make yourself useful instead of shouting from over there?

-That's not going to happen, she responded with a firm tone.

-Well then we're going to be stuck here for a long time, you're going to shout more, the case will not progress, and then you'll get fired after all your hard work! That doesn't seem like a viable road to me, what do you think? Judy could almost hear the fox smirking.

-Do I even have a choice?" She sighed and walked towards the tree. Having heard her decision, Nick came out of his hiding spot. He was fully hard, with shaft and knot out for the world to see. Judy yelped and turned herself. "No! What are you doing? Go back and stay there!" Nick obeyed, not pushing his luck. Judy finished the last steps backward, extending her arm towards the side of the tree. Nick grabbed her hand, making her shiver, and placed it around his pulsating member, making her shiver even harder.

Judy stayed immobile, but her mind was frenetic. It was far from what she readied herself to do to become a police officer. But she couldn't give up, there were people counting on her and failing was not an option. Maybe she wouldn't speak about the current turn of events though. She braced herself and made a little back and forth movement. Nick grunted loudly and she froze again. She motivated herself internally: "Too late to go back now Judy!" She started to move his hand on his shaft for real. Nick resumed the pleasured noises. "Not helping" She thought. Her hand was bouncing back on his knot up to the tip, where it elicited each time low pitched grunts from the fox. Keeping a fake work mentality Judy declared to herself that she was doing a good job. She had had sex before but she never had to manually masturbate a guy, moreover one she didn't even knew for a whole day. Yet she had to recognize that she started to like a bit that dumb fox with his stupid smile, and that it was better to be stuck with him than any of the other people in this place. Or at the police department. Or back at home.

She realized that she had been doing her task for a little bit now. "So, any updates on how things are doing? Do you have a problem down there? Is it even functional?

-Excuse me, no need to become discourteous here. I'm perfectly normal! It's just … It's just that there's not enough stimulation. You're quite bad at it, really.

-Somehow, I'm not convinced. Let's get done with it." Challenged by the bait, she turned around angrily and grabbed his penis with both hands. She was smaller than him, but due to his short legs she still had to kneel down for an easier access. Now with two hands she could continually rub the tip, the shaft and the knot at the same time; earning repeated moans from the smart-ass fox. "Can I have an evaluation of my performance so far?" Nick couldn't have answered her, clenching his teeth. It was good that he was occupied because she had grown a little bit horny by now. In fact she was really wet, the fur surrounding her intimates was soaked and heat was rushing to her head in waves. She hoped that her 'distraction' would be enough for him to not notice.

Nick suddenly jerked his head backward, sank his claw into the bark and ejaculated with a scream. Judy had not paid attention to the signals and she immediately received a line of hot and viscous liquid right across her face. Too surprised, she didn't move and took in two more projections with each new contraction of Nick's furred balls. His ejaculation then lost its strength, making his semen only drip from the tip to the grass in little waves. Nick, his eyes still closed and breathing quickly, could finally answer her question. "I may have been a little harsh. I give you a solid A for the effort! … Hey, Carrot?" He eventually looked down. Judy was frowning angrily, not appreciating the multiples white drips across her face. "Oops, I might have been … carried on." He recognized. Before she could start to fulminate against him he crouched at her level and gave her a quick lick on the face. She tried to take a step back but he grabbed her by her shoulders with both hands, trapping her arms along her body. He lifted her until he stood up again, and then he resumed to his mission of cleaning her face with his tongue. "You're making it even worse." She complained while the grooming continued, replacing the fox's seed with saliva.

"I'm just trying to be nice for once." he claimed. He tested nibbling the top of her ear and she moaned loudly, then froze realizing her untamed reaction. "Hey now, what was that?" He asked to no one in particular before nibbling again the ear. It made Judy bite her lips trying to not react again, and also uncontrollably increased the wetness between her legs. "That's a funny sweet spot." he said with a smile. "Shut up!" she answered between her clenched teeth. She was not fooling Nick very well: He could feel her body twitch and shudder under his oral assaults, and could saw the drenched fur of her nether regions. He licked her face again and lingered on her lips. She ultimately let her walled heat overwhelm her and she thrown her head forward to meet Nick's one. She kissed him; he kissed her back, and then he joined their foreheads together. "Look at what you've done. I'm hard again." "I think that I may need a little help, too." She lowered her head, making them look at her trembling legs with liquid starting to drip on her thighs.

Nick lied her down softly on the grass and hovered over her. His member looked big due to Judy's bunny size. He rested it on her belly to check her feelings. "It's good, she said. Don't you believe that I've spent 24 years in Bunnyburrow alone." It was her turn to raise a smug smile on her face. "Time for you to work, junior officer Nick Wilde." He took his organ between his fingers and inserted the tip, making her moan lightly, and then loudly as he pressed forward. With calm back and forth movements he spread her walls so he could get his whole shaft inside, until his knot rested against her lips and prevented more progression. Now that they were both ready, he increased the speed to obtain regular moans from the bunny under him. Nick got quickly heated up by Judy's murmured encouragements and his preseminal fluid started to cover their rubbing surfaces. With this additional slippery liquid the last remaining feral instincts of the fox appeared. He passed his arms under her armpits, grabbed her shoulders from behind and pushed without restraint. She screamed in satisfaction as he knotted her, spreading wide her opening. The bulge way in made her orgasm, she moaned while contracting her muscles on the volume inserted in her. The pressure made Nick release his semen deep inside her with a loud grunt. The flow of his seed lasted for longer than Judy was accustomed to, since a fox had more reserves than a male bunny. The already fully occupied space forced some of it to be expulsed outside, staining even more each one's fur.

After this intense moment they both needed a minute to get back their breath. Nick stayed lying over her, but he took care to not have his weigh resting on her directly. Judy had buried her head in his chest fur and was appreciating the softness of it. After according herself a few minutes of rest, she ended up the calm silence between then. "I'm sorry Nick, but we still have a limited time to get this case solved. We have to get back on it." Nick showed a contradicted smile. "There's maybe a little thing I thought you knew … and visibly you didn't." "What?" asked Judy with a concerned face. "Nothing bad don't worry, we might juuust be a little late to get back on. Hum … we're knotted … so I might be a bit stuck inside you." " _Stuck_? What do you mean 'stuck'?" "Not for long don't worry! Just a few more minutes … Maybe … up to thirty." She pushed him back angrily. "Oh I promise you I'll make you pay for this one!" He let her push him away and sit back, their link pulling her to sit on his lap with her legs around his waist. The fox kissed her on her nose and said 'sorry', not looking apologetic at all with his smug face.

Happily for both, it did not take the upper estimation for Nick to get less hard. She pushed him on his back and stood up, popping herself free with a sensation that made her giggle. She started to do some stretching exercises, helping her distended hole to regain its normal size. Nick just scooped the fluids covering his organ with his hand and wiped it on the grass, waiting for it to get flaccid and retract into his sheath. Judy took a look at Nick's crotch fur and at her own. You could easily see that they got messy, and then probably guess it was together. Fortunately in this place it would not be a problem, seeing how customers just kept their routine going while two mammals were having sex barely hidden by a few bushes twenty meters away. "Praise the hippies." She thought out loud. She helped Nick back up. "You good?" she inquired. "Definitely, yes." he answered with a big smile. "Perfect! Then let's meet that yoga teacher. I'm sure she'll be able to help us." Nick shrugged his shoulders. "You're the boss. Let's go!"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!  
**


End file.
